


Soul Mates

by Trishata96



Series: Kink Meme Drabbles [1]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Kink Meme, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-08 04:03:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/756827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trishata96/pseuds/Trishata96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How two men's relationships changed from rivals to lovers and soul mates. </p><p>Kmeme prompt: unusual Cortez pairing. No Shepard, Vega or Kaidan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soul Mates

**Author's Note:**

> I had to write it. Just a quick shortie... then it just sprialled out of control into a feelsfest... meant to be a shortie but it just it just consumed the last hour of my life... Oh Screwit! I REGRET NOTHING!

At first it started out as Rivalry.

He'd become jealous of the praise Shepard gave Cortez as he dropped them into difficult places, for his smooth flying. That ticked him off. He was always snarky to Cortez. Cortez returned the favor.

Then it changed to banter, not friendly, but more lighter. Having a go at each other with Vega chipping in time to time. Though there was an edge to their words, some annoyance with each other. He didn't like someone else stealing the Pilot's, HIS, limelight.

Then it changed to friendly banter after Shepard overheard one of their arguments. Shepard had correctly assumed that he was the aggravator and starter of it. The Commander had dragged him out of his comfy leather chair and taken him down to the Cargo bay and forced him to eat humble pie and apologise and explain his behavior. Cortez had accepted the apology, but said he'd been enjoying the banter and that everyone had their own unique outlets. Himself, he'd stupidly opened his mouth and said 'Hey It's either having an argument and concentrate flying or watch Asari/Turian porn and not concentrate on flying.' Everyone had laughed, when Cortez had said that he was definitely going to start riling him up now to avoid a crash with a planet or asteroid.

Eventually the banter had dissipated. It was supplanted by tips and advice. Helping each other better their flying skills, comparing their feats of flying. Cortez smugly said that he'd never gotten his shuttle or fighter blown up or crashed them, unlike somebody. In retort he'd stated that the Collectors had been fighting dirty. Then Cortez had asked about the crash on the Collector base. He'd had to concede that point to the shuttle pilot. They soon realised their work improved while chatting with each other.

Then they became friends.

He'd gone down to the Cargo bay to ask Cor... no Steve, whether he wanted to join in on the weekly game of poker. A little tradition going back to the first Normandy. That was when he found Steve listening to the last moments of his husband, Robert. He'd immediately felt terrible, there Steve had been in mourning and he was being horrible to Steve. He felt like an ass, as usual. They'd talked, learned things about each other. About Ferris Fields, where Robert had been taken. About Tiptree, how Joker was waiting for news on his father and sister. They bonded over it. He left when Steve told him he was fine, but he knew he wasn't. He got worried about Steve. So began misusing his powers, well EDI's powers. EDI told him that Steve barely slept the bare minimum to keep himself going. At this rate, Steve was going to burn out.

So he did what friends did. Help each other. He began suggesting to Steve that he take some R&R next time they pulled into the citadel. It had been like getting though Kaidan's hairbump, never mind his thick skull. Though he did notice him and Shepard were sending a large amount of time together, in John Shepard's quarters. Eventually he got though to Steve, after going down and pretty much charming Steve into at least taking a break. Steve begrudgingly promised and he made a mental note to get EDI to make sure Steve got out and got some fresh air. No hang on... did the Citadel have fresh air? Maybe on the Presidium, they had plants there... and now his mind was going on a tangent.

Then Liara delivered news about the refugees from TipTree and a list of the names of the children that had made it...  
Hilary hadn't been on it.

He found Steve just outside the airlock, looking though the observation window. Watching ships go past,something he'd loved to do with his baby sister. Telling her all about the ships which ones he'd flown, which ones he'd wanted to fly. Hilary had told him that she'd wanted to be a pilot, just so she could best him... but that wouldn't happen now. They talked, Steve mentioned the memorial that had been set up in the refugee camp, how he was considering leaving the only recording he had left of his love there. Finally letting go of Robert, pulling up the anchor he'd set down. He offered to go with Steve, told him he needed to put something down there too. Steve hadn't needed to ask, he knew the all too familiar empty look in his eyes, the same look Steve saw when he looked in the mirror. Steve knew that he'd just lost Hilary and his father.

They stood by each other, he by Steve as he put the recording on the alcove full of mementos and pictures of lost ones and Steve by him as he put the half finished model of the Normandy SR2 that would have a present, for a birthday that would now never come for a bundle of joy in his life. They both supported each other as they hobbled over to a bench overlooking the memorial where so many like them laid down a part of lost and loved ones, silent tears dripping from their cheeks.

After a bit they shared stories of their lost ones. He told Steve about how Hilary always helped him move around the house when his bones were more brittle, how dad had carried him on his shoulders when he was a kid, letting him pretend he was a fighter jet. Steve confessed that his father did the same, while his mum would tut as Steve messed up his father's hair. He listened as Steve recounted just how he and Robert had danced around each other, how Steve was absolutely trying to get in Robert's pants, confident of his sexuality. How Robert had stumbled, originally thinking himself as straight, and fumbled around till he finally realised he loved Steve. The pranks they'd play on each other, like magnetized pots and pans or getting Steve's trident painted pink for the day. Eventually Shepard finds them, tells them he'd been looking for them. Only now they realise they have been here for hours, just talking, bonding.

It was then things changed once again, but more subtly. He noticed his view of Steve was changing. How his heart soared when Steve smiled or laughed properly. How he went out of his way to cheer Steve up? Their coffee chats. The pranks they pulled on Vega, dying his shirt bright pink, magnetizing his weights to the floor. How they ran laughing like school boys when a loud cry of their names filled the cargo bay.

He realised that Steve made him happy. But not the same happiness that he felt towards EDI, Kaidan or even was more than that. That was when he realised that he loved Steve.

This really threw him off guard. So he asked for advice. He couldn't ask EDI, or any 'normal' (if you counted a Prothean with an Asari and a Quarian with a shotgun and a Turian with a stick up his ass, normal) couples on the ship. So he had to go for the only other Male/Male relationship on board. Shepard and Kaidan.

He asked Kaidan for advice. Well not immediately. He just asked how the heck he'd managed to confess his feelings for John. When Kaidan had asked why, he'd spoke without thinking the words 'I think I love Steve.' Just tumbling out. Luckily they'd been in Kaidan's spot of the ship, so no one else knew. Kaidan had been taken off-guard too, but recovered. The Biotic had given him a nervous grin and shrugged.  
'I don't know. I just sorta said it after deciding that I didn't have a moment to take for granted anymore. I left my feelings hidden for John on the SR1, I promised myself that tomorrow I'd tell him again and again. But then one tomorrow, the Normandy was attacked and John died. Just don't take Steve for granted.'

He'd taken Kaidan's advice and came up with an idea. Maybe invite him out for a drink. Though great minds thought alike and Steve asked him if he'd like to meet him at Purgatory for a drink. Mind still playing catch-up, he'd agreed.

He found Steve at the bar, watching some citizens dancing. He went over to the Kodiak pilot after getting EDI in so she could have girl time with Liara, Tali, Gabby and Traynor. Every step made his heart beat faster. What if Steve said no? Was it really appropriate? Was Steve ready to let someone else take Robert's place? Soon his mind thought to backing out but then Steve had turned around and the blue eyes, standing out in the darkness, met his. No backing out now. They had a drink, talked about not taking things for granted. He commented that a club seemed too chaotic for Steve. But Steve found a life in the energy and that the 'eye candy' wasn't that bad, he said sneaking a look at a bloke on the dance floor. Once again he put his foot in his mouth and his heart on his sleeve.

'Hey, what about this piece of eye candy? Surely the beard has to attract men too?' Immediately he flushed and kicked himself, luckily not breaking any bones. Steve had just looked at him, a wry grin on his face and a glint of something in his eyes.

'Who said I wasn't?' The voice came out smooth and sent a pleasurable tingle down his spine and to his groin. Oh shit. 'Care to dance?'

'Sure, though if I break my shin bones, it's on your head.' Another chuckle, which sent another spike to his groin. Holy shit. He never thought another man could do this to him, truth be told his extranet searches changed overtime, from Asari, boy-girl or girl-girl to man-man. They went to the dance floor avoiding the crazy dancers, just casually bobbing to the beat.

'It's good to see you like this.' Shit, how could his voice combined with the pulsing beat in the background, make him so damn turned on. Even more than him watching extranet vids.

'Relaxing'

'Yeah, it's nice to see you out and about instead of being cooped up in the cockpit.'

'Didn't know you cared.'

'Ha. Well I didn't when we first met.'

'Hey I did say sorry for all that nasty crap!'

'It's fun to hold it over your head.'

'Oh sure tease the cripple. Everybody does.'

'Oh I'm sure you'll enjoy my idea of teasing.' Oh god, so many images of Steve doing undeniable dirty and hot things to him came to his mind's eye.

'Care to follow though on that?' The words were out before he could stop himself. Damn, his mouth was on autopilot and don't get him started on his handbrake...

'Maybe...' Yep, the handbrake was out of control now...

'Though I don't think you can handle much teasing anymore judging by your handbrake..." What the shit? Oh Steve had 'bumped' into him and clearly noticed the 'handbrake' if you went by their terminology.

'Yeah.' He'd repiled, mouth going dry, he really needed the handbrake problem sorted out. 'I might need to get a good pilot who knows his shuttle like the back of his hand to help out...' Then Steve cut hims off with a kiss, he returned the favor happily.

That was when Steve Cortez and Jeff 'Joker' Moreau began lovers and soul mates.

**Author's Note:**

> Admit it they make a good couple.


End file.
